Setsuna F. Seiei
|-|Setsuna F. Seiei= |-|GN-001 Gundam Exia= |-|GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser= |-|GN-0000 00 QuanT= Summary Setsuna F. Seiei is the main protagonist of the story in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. He is a Gundam Meister of the paramilitary organization Celestial Being and is humanity's first Innovator. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 8-A, Possibly 7-C | 7-B | Low 6-B Origin: '''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 '''Gender: Male Age: '''16 (S1), 21 (S2), 23 (AoT) '''Classification: Human, Gundam Meister, True Innovator Powers and Abilities: 'Peak Human stats, Skilled mobile suit pilot, Skilled in martial arts, Skilled marksman, Telepathy, Resistance to mind attacks, Clairvoyance, Immortality (Post merging with the ELS) | Superhuman strength,speed and durability, Thermal energy weapons, Beam weapons, Bladed weapons, Stat Amping. | The same but much stronger, Force field (GN Field), Trans Am Burst (Increases Setsuna's telepathy and minor mind attack on enemies.), Can teleport a short distance if hit (Quantum Teleportation) | The same but much stronger 'Attack Potency: Street level | Multi-City Block level with GN Blades, Town level with GN Arms | City level | Small Country level '(put a gash on the moon sized ELS mothership's surface). 'Speed: Peak human | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic reactions | Massively Hypersonic. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with GN buster sword. FTL via Quantum Gate Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Gundams are easily capable of picking up and crushing tanks between their hands), likely higher (00 Raiser can swing beam sabers formed of concentrated plasma across vast distances) Striking Strength: Peak human | Class GJ | Class PJ | Class EJ Durability: Peak human level | Multi-City Block level (Took hours of bombardment from the military) | Multi-City block level. Possibly Town level with GN Shield | At least Multi-City block level. Town level with GN-Sword Bits acting as a shield Stamina: At least Peak Human | Very High (virtually limitless combat time unless Trans-Am is initiated) | Nearly limitless (the Twin Drive system produces far more particles than any single GM Drive) | Nearly limitless (superior to the original 00 and has superior particle output with the Quantum System) Standard Equipment: GN-001 Gundam Exia, GN-0000R+GNR-010 00 Raiser, GN-0000 00 QuanT Intelligence: Skilled combatant due to his time as a child soldier and the single best pilot in the series, is the only one who can be trusted with the operation of the 00 Gundam and later the 00 QanT and outmaneuvers all but the most skilled foes under normal circumstances. Weaknesses: Does not have mastery of his telepathy (can't use it to brainwash or mind wipe others for example), Trans-Am greatly increases GN particle consumption and thus causes drastically reduced performance once it ends until the GN Particle supply is restored. Units can be rendered in operable if their GN Drive(s) is/are destroyed. Continual use of Quantum Teleportaion will drain GN Particle Reserves at a significantly higher rate. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Trans-Am: Raises the output of the GN Drives to their limit, tripling combat performance in all regards for a short period. However, once this period of increased performance ends the GN Particle reserves will be completely drained, resulting in greatly reduced performance until the reserves recharge. * Quantum Teleportation: While Trans-Am is engaged the 00 Raiser can undergo Quantum Teleportation, allowing it to dissolve into GN Particles when struck before coalescing a certain distance later, fully ready to fire. This gives a distinct edge in combat that allows Setsuna to quickly reposition himself as well as easily evade enemy fire. However, each use of Quantum Teleportation further strains the GN Particle production of the GN Drives, forcing him to use it sparingly. Key: Setsuna | GN-001 Gundam Exia | GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser | GN-0000 00 QuanT Others Notable Victories: Kira Yamato (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) Kira Yamato's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gundam Category:Pilots Category:Anime Characters